Adventures
by Laurensmiles
Summary: Mark Cyr's willing to wait for Sarah Braverman, as long as it takes. Romantic fluff one-shot.


Mark Cyr likes the way her gaze never quite focuses on one spot for long. She constantly searches around the room, as if there is some mystery awaiting her. He really enjoys an inquisitive woman. Somehow, he already can imagine them off exploring the world together. By world, he certainly doesn't mean fleeing to different countries. No, he knows she never could leave California on a whim. Unlike him, she already has settled down with her two kids. She's a free spirit but immensely devoted as a mother. He respects that attribute- loves her all the more for it, really. He imagines everything would feel a little bit like an adventure with her, even a little trip to the supermarket. He can see it in her eyes.

Pressing her hand against his chest, she shakes her head a little. He prepares himself for another speech about how they must stay apart. He readies himself to remind her that he will wait as long as it takes. Years. Still, she fights with him about potentially wasting his life on the mere notion of her. She calls him naïve. He absolutely hates when she calls him naïve. He's many things, including ridiculously in love; however, Mark Cyr is _not _naïve.

"Sarah," he mumbles, reaching his hand around her neck. "I love you." He says the words gently, making sure they cannot be mistaken to sound like any sort of demand. "I love you no matter what." It isn't a plea of any sort. He just needs her to know.

"You shouldn't love me. You should love some silly little blonde haired bimbo who'll sleep with you every night and require no worries whatsoever. Or really, anyone but me," Sarah insists like usual.

It's been fourteen months of their, well dare he call it a relationship, _thing_. Sarah still doesn't understand why he's so willing to wait. Frankly, he has begun to believe she never will comprehend the immensity of his attraction to her. She obviously cares a lot about him too. If it weren't for Amber, they would have a relationship. Like her, he wants the best for Amber. Even so, they secretly continue the _thing_ about once every month or two. They share a quick visit which generally ends up with them lying in each others' arms. Sarah cares about him too much to stop altogether, which means something to him. Hell, it means a lot to him.

"You really think that such a little blonde bombshell is my type? I've been known to like brains in my women," he smirks, pulling a falling strand of hair back behind her ear. It's partially true. He did go through a phase where he really liked the supermodel type regardless of their mental capacity. As college went on, he began to value the brains equally if not more than beauty. He began to love woman like Sarah who captured both beauty and a mind to appreciate literature as much as him. He continues on, "Besides, I really dig the maturity factor these days."

Sarah half snorts. Usually, you would consider a snort as something unattractive. Not on Sarah though. Sarah's little snort makes him smile instead. "Yeah, try old factor," she semi-seriously corrects. "I don't know what in the world you see in me," she begins, stumbling a bit over the words. She's looking towards the ground now, apparently searching for what to say. Despite the fact that she is years older, she frequently seems incredibly insecure. He wants to wrap his arms around her to make it better. He wants her to recognize how fantastic she is. Finally, she continues, "But, you know, I really kinda like it."

Mark crinkles his nose a little. He leans over, sliding his lips gently across hers. "Oh good, because I kinda sorta like you," he lightly replies. "And I have a feeling I'm going to like you for a long time."

Slowly kissing him back, Sarah sighs. "I never thought you'd still be willing to wait, after all this time," she admits. "It scares me to think of life without you altogether. If it weren't for Amber…" she trails off.

"We need to wait for Amber," he definitively answers before she can finish. He feels certain of this fact. "It's the best decision right now- but I'm going to wait, Sarah. You need to trust me just a teeny bit." He pinches his fingers together to indicate just how little.

Mockingly, she shrugs. Her attitude has become noticeably lighter. "If you're willing to wait years for me, well I suppose I can accept that deal." Suddenly, her tone changes again. "But if you want to move on, you're not trapped, Mark," she repeats, unwilling to accept any possible permanence.

Mark looks straight into her eyes. For a moment, he holds her gaze still. "I know," he answers slowly. He lifts his hand onto her cheek as he finishes, "But, Sarah, I'm not going anywhere." He slowly kisses her again, even deeper this time. Because in Mark Cyr's perspective, his adventures with Sarah Braverman have just begun.


End file.
